Artificial Intelligence (AI for short) is a new technical science of researching and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. Artificial Intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to understand the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc.
With the development of computer technology and popularization of the Internet, shopping online is expanded faster and faster. A user can buy almost everything at home. While commercial fraud based on the Internet appears therewith, for example, a lot of users attempt to obtain extra benefit from on-line shopping platforms by means such as false telephone number, such that benefit of the seller may be harmed.